1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scooter propulsion devices and more specifically to a retrofit ratchet propulsion system for scooters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other scooter propulsion devices designed for scooter propulsion. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 125,451 issued to Gregg on Apr. 9, 1872.
Another patent was issued to Bollinger on Feb. 19, 1907 as U.S. Pat. No. 844,319. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,089 was issued to Bellairs on Jul. 4, 1916 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 2, 1928 to Martin as U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,389.
Another patent was issued to Matushak et al on Jan. 13, 1931 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,788,774. Another patent was issued to Clarke on Jul. 19, 1932 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,731. Another patent was issued to Welch on Jul. 12, 1938 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,390. Another patent was issued to Kander on Mar. 13, 1951 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,996. Another patent was issued to May on Sep. 22, 1964 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,857.
Another patent was issued to Whitehouse on Mar. 30, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,844. Another patent was issued to Lew et al on Apr. 15, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,342. Another patent was issued to Huang on Aug. 2, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,014. Another patent was issued to Szadkowski on Jul. 11, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,488. Another patent was issued to Kruczek on Feb. 20, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,345. Another patent was issued to Dickson et al on Nov. 30, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,864.
The invention for its object to furnish an improved velocipede-wagon simple in construction and convenient in use, being so constructed as to adapt it for use upon common roads.
The object of the invention is to provide a comparatively simple and inexpensive vehicle having a hand lever pivotally mounted for lateral movement on the supporting frame and operatively connected with the drive mechanism whereby motion may be transmitted to the rear axle of the vehicle when the hand lever is operated.
The invention aims primarily to provide a velocipede so constructed that the operator may stand upon operating levers while steering, to the end that the entire weight of the operator may be made effective to actuate the levers.
The invention relates to an improved toy vehicle of the type including a platform on which the occupant rides while in standing position, the platform being suspended close to the surface, in order that it may be readily mounted or dismounted while moving.
This invention relates to vehicles and more particularly to a child""s vehicle of the type known as a scooter and may be propelled forwardly by means of a mechanism including a pedal.
The present invention relates to improvements to wheeled toys which are particularly adapted for use by small children. The object of the invention is to provide a toy which will give healthy exercise to a child and enable him to simulate a movement such as that of riding a horse and to utilize the movement and effort to propel the toy.
A device is provided that relates to scooters and a propelling or drive means therefor, which is simple and easy for a child to actuate for permitting the child to ride the device entirely free of the ground and to utilize the steering handle bar for driving the front wheel of the device.
This invention relates to improvements in scooters, the type of wheeled vehicle which children propel through force applied with one foot on the surface on which the scooter travels and with the other foot and body weight normally supported on the low platform of the vehicle and provides for foot-power propulsion applied through a treadle to forcibly drive the rear wheel of the vehicle. The object of the invention is to provide a scooter with treadle-operable drive, and an over-running or free-wheeling clutch.
This invention relates to a novel and useful amusement vehicle which is adapted to be propelled by a child by means of a driving connection with a drive wheel of the vehicle which is perhaps most commonly known for its use in the construction of an Irish Mail type of vehicle.
The invention relates to scooters with an improved driving mechanism for treadle type scooters. The child standing with one foot upon the platform engages the treadle with the opposite foot for propelling the scooter forwardly, without necessarily pressing the foot upon the surface over which the scooter is moving.
This invention relates to a self-propelled roller board that provides mobility for people in downtown areas, campuses and neighborhood localities. The pediroller board comprises one or two free-wheeling front wheels steerably affixed to an oblong board near one extremity thereof and a pair of rear wheels affixed to the oblong board near the other extremity wherein the rear wheels are driven by a pedal-powered gear driving a pinion gear including a ratchet drive driving the axle of the rear wheels. A person riding the pediroller board balances oneself by standing with one foot placed on the front portion of the oblong board and by holding a joystick type steering lever and propels the pediroller board by pedaling a pedal disposed near the rear extremity of the oblong board wherein the up-and-down motion of the pedal is converted to the rotating motion of the drive gear by a crank mechanism.
A scooter of an ordinary general shape but equipped with an improved mechanical drive for the rear wheel or wheels, which drive is comprised of a ratchet mechanism for driving the rear wheel, a stepping lever for transferring the stepping force of the rider to the ratchet mechanism and a retrieving means for raising the stepping lever to the original position as the stepping force is released therefrom; whereby, the scooter can be propelled by the intermittent force of the rider to advance forwardly.
A spring drive and a spring drive scooter for use by an operator. The spring drive and spring drive scooter have a frame, a resilient member connected to the frame, a pedal, and a movement. The pedal is supported by the resilient member. The pedal is disposed to bear the operator. The pedal is capable, together with the operator, of oscillatory motion relative to the frame in response to at least roughly periodic impulses supplied to the pedal by the operator at a range of frequencies including a resonant frequency. The movement is connected to the frame and includes a final driven member. The movement is actuated by reciprocation of the pedal, and the movement is capable of converting oscillatory motion of the pedal into circular motion of the final driven member.
Spaced frame rails mount a U-shaped frame therebetween, wherein the U-shaped frame is pivotally mounted relative to a first axle mounting a first wheel at a first end of the side rails, with a second axle mounted at the second end of the side rails supporting a second wheel. The side rails include extension legs extending from the side rails mounting a spool axle, with the spool axle mounting a first spool wheel that is mechanically coupled to the U-shaped support frame by means of a first string, with a second string directed from a second spool wheel on the spool axle to a third spool wheel mounted to the second axle, that in turn includes a ratchet and pawl structure, whereupon pivoting of the U-shaped frame rotates the first and second spool wheels as well as the third spool wheel to effect rotation of the ratchet and second axle effecting propulsion of the roller skate structure.
A motorless human-powered scooter is disclosed having a sturdy frame with a fixed position rear wheel and a steerable fork which carries a steerable front wheel. The front and rear wheels are substantially equal in diameter and each has a diameter of about one-third the total length of the scooter. A preferred manner for attaching the scooter""s main tube to its bottom tube and deck is disclosed.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a scooter that is ratchet propelled by a foot-powered ratchet mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet propulsion system on a scooter that operates by the user shifting their body weight.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet propulsion system that achieves forward motion by placing both feet on a pedal, one behind the other.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a scooter having a freewheeling sprocket-like rear wheel axle gear having spring pawls that engage the rear wheel hub when driven forward by a ratchet bar and disengage from the rear wheel hub when the ratchet bar is stationary or traveling rearward.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a ratchet propulsion system for retrofit to a typical scooter, or as part of the original manufacture. A foot pedal has a forward position and a rearward position. The rider moves the pedal to the forward position by shifting his or her weight to the front section of the pedal, pushing the front portion of the pedal downward. This motion pulls a ratchet bar having a rack-like row of teeth. The teeth are pulled across a sprocket-like gear on the rear wheel axle, thus engaging the rear wheel axle gear and spring pawls engaging the rear wheel hub and propelling the scooter forward by rotating the rear wheel hub. By stepping on the rear portion of the pedal the ratchet bar is pushed rearward and the rear wheel hub becomes out of engagement with the spring pawls of the rear wheel axle gear. When the rear pedal portion is down, the foot pedal is in its rear position and the smooth portion of the ratchet bar is against the rear wheel axle gear.
The rider gains more speed each time the front pedal portion is so raised and again pressed down by the rider""s foot.
At all times the ratchet bar is held proximate the rear wheel axle gear by a ratchet guard through which the ratchet bar is inserted.
The pedal bracket, attaching the frame to the pedal is constructed from strong, durable material as the weight of the rider rests on those parts.
A scooter propulsion system is provided for a scooter of the type having a frame upon which the rider places at least one foot, a steering assembly having a front wheel, and a rear wheel having an axle attached to the frame, the system comprising: a free wheeling rear wheel axle gear attached for rotation with the rear wheel hub, the rear wheel axle gear having teeth; a foot pedal having a front pedal portion and a rear pedal portion; a foot pedal support bracket attached to the scooter frame, the foot pedal being attached to the foot pedal support bracket and adapted for pivoting on said bracket; a ratchet bar assembly attached to the front pedal portion, the ratchet bar assembly having an elongated ratchet bar extending to and beyond the scooter rear wheel axle gear, the ratchet bar pivoting with respect to the front pedal portion, the ratchet bar moving rearward when the rear pedal portion is pressed toward the scooter frame, the ratchet bar moving forward when the front pedal portion is pressed toward the scooter frame, the ratchet bar further having a plurality of teeth; and a ratchet guard to maintain alignment and engagement of the ratchet bar to the rear wheel axle gear, the ratchet guard being conformed to continuously bias the ratchet bar against the rear wheel axle gear, the ratchet bar teeth engaging the rear wheel axle gear teeth and turning the rear wheel axle gear as the ratchet bar moves forward, the rear wheel axle gear having spring pawls engaging the rear wheel hub.
In another embodiment, the rear wheel axle gear teeth are directionally biased such that the ratchet bar teeth engage the rear wheel axle gear teeth once when the ratchet bar starts moving forward.
In another embodiment, the front and rear pedal portions join to form an obtuse angle.
In another embodiment, the front pedal portion is longer than the rear pedal portion.
In another embodiment, the ratchet guard further comprises an angular top plate to maintain a constant proximity to the rear wheel axle gear during the pivoting motion of the ratchet bar.
In another embodiment, the ratchet bar has a smooth portion, preferably one third of the length of the ratchet bar, the smooth portion being biased against the rear wheel axle gear by the ratchet guard when the rear pedal portion is against the scooter frame, and the ratchet bar teeth begin engagement with the rear wheel axle gear teeth during forward movement as the front pedal portion is pressed toward the scooter frame.
In another embodiment, the foot pedal support bracket further comprises a shaft and the foot pedal further comprises a shaft bracket for receiving the axle such that the foot pedal pivots about the foot pedal support bracket axle.
In another embodiment, the ratchet bar assembly further comprises a ratchet bar bracket extending upwardly from the front pedal portion, the ratchet bar being pivotally attached to the ratchet bar bracket.
In another embodiment, the foot pedal support bracket is attached to the scooter frame by fasteners.
There is also provided, an improved scooter of the type having a frame upon which the rider places at least one foot, a steering assembly having a front wheel, and a rear wheel having an axle attached to the frame, the improvement comprising: a free wheeling rear wheel axle gear attached for forward rotation with the rear wheel hub, the rear wheel hub having bearings and means for engagement with spring pawls, the rear wheel axle gear having teeth; a foot pedal having a front pedal portion and a rear pedal portion; a foot pedal support bracket attached to the scooter frame, the foot pedal being attached to the foot pedal support bracket and adapted for pivoting on said bracket; a ratchet bar assembly attached to the front pedal portion, the ratchet bar assembly having an elongated ratchet bar extending to and beyond the scooter rear wheel axle gear, the ratchet bar pivoting with respect to the front pedal portion, the ratchet bar moving rearward when the rear pedal portion is pressed toward the scooter frame, the ratchet bar moving forward when the front pedal portion is pressed toward the scooter frame, the ratchet bar further having a plurality of teeth; a ratchet guard having an angular top plate, the ratchet guard being attached to the rear wheel axle so as to bias the ratchet bar against the rear wheel axle gear, the ratchet bar teeth engaging the rear wheel axle gear teeth and turning the rear wheel axle gear as the ratchet bar moves forward, the forward motion of the rear wheel axle gear engaging spring pawls in turn engaging the rear wheel hub.
In another embodiment, the rear wheel axle gear teeth are directionally biased such that the ratchet bar teeth engage the rear wheel axle gear teeth only when the ratchet bar is moving forward.
In another embodiment, the front and rear pedal portions join to form an obtuse angle.
In another embodiment, the front pedal portion is longer than the rear pedal portion.
In another embodiment, the ratchet guard further comprises an angular top plate to correspond with the pivoting motion of the ratchet bar while maintaining the proximity of the ratchet bar to the rear wheel axle gear.
In another embodiment, the ratchet bar has a smooth portion, the smooth portion being biased against the rear wheel axle gear by the ratchet guard when the rear pedal portion is against the scooter frame, and the ratchet bar teeth begin engagement with the rear wheel axle gear teeth during forward movement as the front pedal portion is pressed toward the scooter frame.
In another embodiment, the foot pedal support bracket further comprises a shaft and the foot pedal further comprises a shaft bracket for receiving the axle such that the foot pedal pivots about the foot pedal support bracket axle.
In another embodiment, the ratchet bar assembly further comprises a ratchet bar bracket extending upwardly from the front pedal portion, the ratchet bar being pivotally attached to the ratchet bar bracket.
In another embodiment, the foot pedal support bracket is attached to the scooter frame by fasteners.
Also provided is a scooter propulsion system for a scooter of the type having a frame upon which the rider places at least one foot, a steering assembly having a front wheel, and a rear wheel having an axle attached to the frame, the system comprising: a foot pedal having a front portion and a rear portion, the pedal being movable between a first to a second position; means for moving an elongated ratchet bar in a forward and rearward direction in response to movement of the foot pedal from the first position to the second position, and from the second position to the first position, respectively; and means for rotating the scooter rear wheel axle gear in response to forward movement of the ratchet bar.
Also provided is an improved scooter of the type having a frame upon which the rider places at least one foot, a steering assembly having a front wheel, and a rear wheel having an axle attached to the frame, the improvement comprising: a foot pedal having a front portion and a rear portion, the pedal being movable between a first to a second position; means for moving an elongated ratchet bar in a forward and rearward direction in response to movement of the foot pedal from the first position to the second position, and from the second position to the first position, respectively; and means for rotating the scooter rear wheel axle in response to forward movement of the ratchet bar.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.